Generally, a telephone is used to provide voice communications between two parties. For other communications, another communication device is often used, such as a computer, where visual information may be conveyed. Regardless of the capabilities of a computer, the telephone is a focal point of communications within a household. However, with emerging communication modes and channels, integration of these devices and elements are desired, especially with the increased prevalence of home networks.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.